


Guardian Angel

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick Friends Challenge, EllickFriendsChallenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: After dropping off Baby Cody, Nick comes to a revelation with a little help from Clay.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Guardian Angel

“I’m gonna miss the little guy.”

“Yeah, me too.” Ellie said as she walked out of the elevator next to Nick, Clay following behind them. They had just dropped off baby Cody to his parents and came back to gather their things before heading their separate directions for Christmas. 

“You know Ellie, you looked pretty natural with the baby.” Ellie smiled and blushed at the compliment while Clay turned to Nick. “I’m afraid you will need more practice though mate.” Clay smirked at Nick’s annoyed look. 

“Hey! I’ll have you know I did a great job with that baby! I’d like to see you do better.”

“Sure. Next time we have to take care of a baby for a case I will be the first to volunteer.” Nick was about to retaliate when Ellie stepped between them. 

“Okay guys, play nice. Nick, you did great with Cody and Clay I’m sure you would too. Now, how about you guys come over to my place for dinner. We can celebrate Christmas Eve together before I leave in the morning for Oklahoma.” 

“That sounds wonderful Ellie.” 

“Yeah, sure B. Sounds good.” 

“Awesome! C’mon Nick. Clay, we’ll see you at my place.” Grabbing her bag, Ellie walked out, Nick following right behind her, leaving a very confused Clay standing in the middle of the bullpen. 

Sitting on his couch with a coworker was not how Nick preferred to spend his Christmas, but when Lucia and Amanda were in Florida, Ellie was in Oklahoma, the rest of his friends at NCIS were with family, and Gibbs and Jack were together, spending the holiday with Reeves was his next best option. They were each on their third beer,  _ It’s a Wonderful Life  _ playing on TV, when Clay spoke. 

“So mate, what was the deal with last night. Don’t think I didn’t notice your luggage in Ellie’s place. Not to mention the fact that you two arrived and left together.” He was now staring Nick down, making the man squirm and rub his neck nervously. 

“Oh that uh, that was nothing man. I just promised her I’d drop her off at the airport so we carpooled to work. Then when she had to change her flight she offered to let me stay the night since she had to be there at 3:00 am. No big deal.” Nick shrugged, going back to his beer and hoping he would drop the subject. When Clay opened his mouth however Nick wished he would’ve stayed on topic. 

“So Mr. Bachelor, happy to be free of Ellie and the baby now? Get back to normal?” Nick’s movements faltered and he sat the beer on the table, becoming suddenly quiet. When he still hadn’t responded, Clay turned to see him holding a picture of him, Ellie, and the baby that Kasie had taken, running his finger over it. “Bloody hell mate, you miss them.” 

“What!” His voice went up an octave as his head spun around to face Clay. “I do not. I was just…” He trailed off as he couldn’t come up with anything to say. 

“Mmhmm. I saw the way you were looking at her, especially when she was holding the baby.” Nick stayed silent as Clay thought over the past year and a half. “It all makes sense now.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The jealousy. The flirting. You like Ellie.” Sighing, Nick laid down the picture and turned towards Clay. 

“You have to promise not to tell anyone this,  _ especially  _ Ellie.” Sensing the seriousness of the subject, he turned towards Nick and held up a hand. 

“You have my word mate.” After a moment, Nick finally looked up. 

“I love her man. And after taking care of the baby the past couple days I just- I dunno, I guess it just has me looking towards the future and every time I do I picture us, together. And now with a baby.” Nick let out a long sigh, running a hand over his face. “I don’t know what to do about it.” 

“Why don’t you tell her?” 

“And risk ruining our friendship and partnership? Not to mention the wrath of Gibbs? No thanks man.” 

“It was Paraguay, wasn’t it?” 

“What’re you talking about?”

“When you two started to get closer. I was there. I remember how much time you two spent together.” 

“Yeah well, that happens when you’re the only two team members left and you’re searching for the rest of them.”

“Hey mate, I’m just telling you I noticed something then. I’m just surprised it took you this long to realise it.” Sighing, Nick fell back against the couch. 

“Yeah well, it’s not that easy. Especially when she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Bullocks!” The exclamation coming from Clay startled Nick and he turned to look at the other man in shock. “Oh don’t give me that look. Do you really think she doesn’t feel the same way?” 

“Well yeah, I mean, why would she?”

“You are more of an idiot than I thought. I have it on good authority that she cares for you too.”

“Wait, what’re you talking about?” Clay scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“If you tell Ellie I told you this you will be a dead man…” 

  
  
  
  
  


Standing outside the gate where Ellie would be departing, Nick adjusted his tie for what felt like the hundredth time since arriving. Finally, the announcement came on that her plane had landed and he stood up straighter, watching the crowd. It only took a couple minutes for her head of blonde hair to appear and Nick smiled, waiting for her to notice him. She was still looking down at her phone when he heard his ring with her ringtone. He watched as her head popped up at the noise and saw him, hitting the end button and dropping her phone in her bag before walking up to him. 

“Nick! Hey. You didn’t have to come in here, I could’ve just met you in the car.”

“It’s fine B, I-”

“Wait, why are you dressed up. I didn’t interrupt a date did I? Oh I’m sorry, I should’ve just had Gibbs pick me up or-” She was stopped from talking by his finger over her lips.

“Ellie.” He held in a laugh as her eyes widened. “You didn’t interrupt a date. It’s actually in a few minutes.”

“Oh well,” she stepped back, needing some space from him now. “Let's get going then. Don’t wanna make you late.” She started to walk away when Nick’s hand wrapped around her arm loosely, stopping her in her tracks. Taking a deep breath, Ellie tried to hold in the tears she felt gathering in her eyes before turning around. Looking into her eyes, Nick noticed her now red, watery eyes, and cursed himself for not being straight forward when she looked away to hide her face. 

“Ellie, look at me.” When she still didn’t, he brought a finger under her chin and lifted her head. “Hey, I’m sorry. But I can’t be late because I’m already with her.” He watched as she made the connection and the light came back in her eyes. 

“Nick… what’re you saying?” Smiling, he cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes while her hands rested on the lapels of his jacket. 

“I’m saying… Ellie Bishop, will you please go on a date with me tonight?” 

“Nick Torres, I would love to.” Ellie was smiling now, her eyes flicking back and forth between his eyes and his lips so he leaned in, kissing her lightly in the middle of the airport. When they pulled away, Ellie hid her face in Nick’s chest as she heard the cheers and clapping surrounding them and his arms came around her, pulling her into him. After things quietened down, Nick led her to the baggage claim, getting her bags off of the carousel and leading her to his Jeep. 

Before she could get in, he pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. “Welcome home Ellie.” He whispered, stepping back to open up her door and help her inside. 

Laying next to Nick that night, their bodies cooling, she couldn’t help but think of how this was the best welcome home she could ask for. His hand ran up her arm then, causing goosebumps to appear and she smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest as she snuggled closer into him. 

  
  


Two months later, she was getting ready to leave the bullpen when she stopped by Reeves desk. It felt like forever since he sat at that desk last and she sighed, wishing he was there with them right now. A hand on her arm broke her out of her thoughts. 

“Hey babe, you coming?” Nick asked, tilting his head toward the elevator. They were the last two left in the bullpen, having stayed late to finish up some paperwork. 

“Um yeah. Yeah I’ll meet you in the car.” Nick squeezed her hand, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I miss him too El.” Nodding, Ellie motioned for him to go ahead and he placed another kiss on her forehead before walking to the elevator. Taking a deep breath, Ellie sat down in Clay’s chair and ran her hands over the empty desk. Pulling her phone out, she found his number and dialed. His voicemail message played and she started talking. “Hey Clay. We miss you. Nick and I finally told the others about us. Yeah I know, I know, we have you to thank for it. Anyway, I know it’s silly to call when you won’t get this message but,” she wiped away a tear before continuing, “I just needed to hear your voice, even if it is just a recording.” 

_ “Ellie, are you still there?” _

“Clay? You’re, wait you’re really there?” She heard him chuckle on the other end and had to hold back a sob at finally getting to talk to him. 

_ “Yes, I’m really here. I finally finished my undercover assignment. I should be back in the States soon.” _

“You’re coming back? That’s so great to hear! We’ve missed you.”

_ “I must admit I have missed you all too. Even Nick.”  _ Ellie laughed at that, knowing the two had developed a “bromance” before Clay was called back to the MI6 for an undercover assignment just after Christmas.  _ “So, you two. How long?” _

“Christmas. The night he picked me up from the airport we went out on a date. He told me that you talked some sense into him.”

_ “I told him not to tell you that. He doesn’t listen does he?” _

“No, not really. But uh, I’m glad you talked to him. I’m happy Clay.” 

“We both are.” Ellie looked up at the voice behind her, shocked to see Nick standing there but even more surprised by who was standing next to him. 

“And I am happy for the both of you.” 

“Clay!” Jumping up from his chair, she went into his open arms, hugging him tightly. 

“Alright, alright, I need a hug too.” Laughing, Ellie stepped back and pulled Nick in for a group hug with their friend. 

“Well, it is nice to know I was missed.” Clay said as they all pulled back and headed toward the elevator, Ellie holding onto his arm and filling him in on things he’s missed since he was gone.

“Oh! You have to come over for dinner tonight! We need to get caught up!” 

“Sounds wonderful Ellie.” 

This time, he wasn’t surprised by the two leaving together as he followed them to her place and was even less surprised when Nick stayed even after he left. Walking to his car, Clay thought back to tonight and how happy his friends were and smiled. He was finally back where he belonged. 


End file.
